


Goodnight Mando

by calluna_cuprea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Cute, Gen, Goodnight Moon, Spoof, anyway..., i had an idea and just ran with it, thank stars for rhyming dictionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calluna_cuprea/pseuds/calluna_cuprea
Summary: Sort of a Chapter 16.5, a little spoofy summary of Season 2 in the style of a children's book. My soul would literally exit my body if anyone drew any of this to look like Goodnight Moon.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Goodnight Mando

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760604) by [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain). 



> This was inspired by Somewhere by bethagain. The last part showing Din sleeping but also "checking in" on the other characters made me think of Goodnight Moon, and... here we are.

There’s a Mando dad on Disney-plus, and a little green baby, and a silver ball.  
And on Ao3, there’s bethagain, with a story about them all.  
In the tale, Mando needs a rest, even though he’s no longer on the Razor Crest.

There’s a shiny helmet, and a Mando named Din, and a small cupboard that the ration bars are in.  
There is Cara and Fennec and Boba Fett. They share war stories even though they just met.  
Mayfeld is gone, he “died on Morak,” but when the chips are down, he has Mando’s back.  
There’s a Dark Saber somewhere, and a clever plan, schemed up by Koska and Bo Katan.  
There is Luke Skywalker and little Grogu, two jedi who will practice and learn what to do.  
There’s a ship with no ladder and four square walls, and a floor and a ceiling and a short little hall.  
Frog Lady and Frog Man are back together. They live on a planet with terrible weather.  
Ahsoka is hunting for Ezra and Thrawn. She’s looking and looking, but they both are gone.  
On Tattooine, Peli Motto’s droids do all the work. Cobb Vanth wears a kerchief and has a cute smirk.  
Dr. Pershing’s a coward but helped Din Djarin. The pilot was angry and got shot by Cara Dune.  
The giant ice spider protected her childs. Now they are all dead thanks to X-wing fliers.  
Moff Gideon is somewhere gagged and bound. They all can’t wait til he’s not around.  
And Mando is sleepy and all alone. He lies on the bunk in his temporary home.

Goodnight helmet. Goodnight Din. Goodnight cupboard the rations are in.  
Goodnight to Cara and Fennec and Fett. Goodnight new friends who recently met.  
Goodnight, Mayfeld, wherever you are. Goodnight planets, and goodnight stars.  
Goodnight Koska and Bo Katan. Goodnight Dark Saber, and goodnight clever plan.  
Goodnight Luke, jedi, and Grogu. Goodnight all the things they will learn to do.  
Goodnight ship without a ladder. Goodnight Mando, who's a little sadder.  
Goodnight again Grogu, who is also sad. Goodnight Moff Gideon who is very bad.  
Goodnight Mommy and Daddy Frog. Goodnight tadpole and other spawn.  
Goodnight Ahsoka, Ezra, and Thrawn. Keep looking, Ahsoka; they’re not really gone.  
Goodnight Peli Motto and droids who do work. Goodnight Cobb Vanth and your handsome smirk.  
Goodnight cowardly Doctor Pershing. Goodnight dead pilots with anger recurring.  
Goodnight giant icky ice spider and kids. I watched that part through my closed eyelids.  
Goodnight Din Djarin, silver ball, Grogu, and Empire. In Season 3, the ratings will soar even higher...


End file.
